Young, Wild, Free
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Nico Robin is eighteen again, so Sanji decided it would be fun for her to go out, and Zoro decided to tag along. Set in One Piece Film Z.


**Title: Young, Wild, Free.**  
**Theme: No theme**  
**Pairing: Zoro/Robin**  
**Setting: The movie One Piece Film Z**

**Okay, thanks for a certain disturbing movie I watched, I actually had a dream in which Zoro, Robin, Nami and Sanji were stuck on a very festive-but-notorious island or city and they have to survive by thieving while being surrounded by alcohol and drugs and all illegal things, you know. In that dream Sanji taught Nami how to smoke and Zoro and Robin were addicted to uhm, late night sexy stuff. It was kind of a destructive environment for them, you know, it felt like watching a disturbing movie about drugs and alcohol and prostitution in the form of Oda's animation.**

**But then this idea came up without a proper plot and I feel the need to put it on FanFiction. I haven't been here since forever, though and I haven't keep up with many updates on FF so bear with me, I'm going one by one!**

* * *

"Three, two-"

"Oi, oi!" Roronoa Zoro's voice boomed, much to their surprise, at the rooftop floor of the cheap motel the Straw Hat Pirates have decided to stay for the night. Information gathering about the wherabouts of Z, the Kairoseki-armed man with too-built body who claimed himself the lead of the Neo Navy, did not go quite well the first day. However, their navigator Nami, has ensured a better plan for the next day - and that involves a bar, and the now eighteen-year-old Nico Robin, dancing for the paying crowd of miserable lonely men and procrastinating Marine rookies.

Yes, the eighteen year old Nico Robin. Thanks to Ain, the blue-haired lady with interesting choice of fashion - a cape, the ones who think they have power in just any organization needs to have a cape, it seemed - who also ate the Regression Devil Fruit, Modo Modo No Mi, Robin - at least according to Usopp - had her beautiful hourglass figure back. Not that she wasn't as stunning as she is when she's thirty, but you have to admit, eighteen and fresh.

But of course, it had no effect on the way she thinks. She is still that smart, calm and collected archaeologist of the crew, as opposed to whoever she might be when she was eighteen - refugee? And that, was what brought her to the rooftop as late as one in the morning, with their womanizing cook, Sanji.

"Shut up, Marimo-head! You're gonna wake everyone else up!" Sanji hissed. He was not in his sleeping attire at all, but instead, a good pair of knee-length trouses and fitting yellow shirt, something Brook had picked up earlier. Next to him, holding his hand, was Robin, in a plain purple jersey dress, the hem fell above her knee enough just two reveal her perfectly perfect fair skinny legs, and a familiar green robe.

"Wait, is that my robe!?" Zoro said, not sure whether to appear furious or forgiving, since it's Robin, anyway.

"We'll return it in the morning!" Robin giggled, unusually.

"What the... Okay, pervert cook, what did you put in her food?"

"Sanji," Robin called, before Sanji got to answer. She smiled sweetly, with a little hint of mischevious. "Let's take Zoro with us."

"Seriously, Robin-chwan? But he's gonna be nothing but trouble-"

Zoro, confused, interrupted Sanji. "I'm not going anywhere! And neither are you guys! Wha- I don't really care about you, but Robin is staying-"

"Come on, Zoro. It'll be fun," said Robin.

"Robin, it's Zoro. It won't be fun!"

"Come!" Robin smiled, her head tilted to one side. She jumped forward, and took Zoro's hand. It was a little awkward seeing Robin so energetic and childishly curious like this, and Zoro eventually gave in.

* * *

"I can't believe you only drink sake," Sanji complained, the three were sitting at a bar, Robin in between. He raised his wine glass filled with Jerez - he ordered a similar drink for Robin. "At least Robin willingly trade a cup of coffee for some sweet Jerez."

"I don't care. I only tag along to look out for you guys."

"I can take care of Robin-chwan myself. I don't need your help."

"Shut the fuck up-"

Robin laughed lightly, having only to finish three quarters her glass of Jerez and sitting in the middle of two of her most attractive crewmates - well! - she swore she wasn't herself tonight. Maybe it's the alcohol. She never took more that only a shot at a time, and she had not helped herself to alcohol for quite a long time. The last she had one was during a small farewell dinner with Dragon, but it was only a shot of rum. "Sanji?"

Their argument stopped halfway, and they turned their attention to Robin.

"Can I have one?"

Confused, Sanji looked around. "One, what?"

Robin pointed to the cigarette attached between Sanji's lips. Zoro had his eyes widened, in surprise.

"Are you sure, Robin-chan?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes, Sanji."

"Really?"

She made a small gesture, and a Hana Hana No Mi hand grew out of his pocket, and it placed a box of Malboro onto her real palm. "Thank you."

"Do you know how to smoke?"

Robin shook her head, and took out a cigarette. She lighted it up, sipped a nicotin-ic inhale and released puffs of thin smoke into the air. "But there's always a first for everything."

Zoro slammed his face lightly onto the table. "You obviously put something in her food."

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Sanji protested.

"Boys," Robin said, as she took another sip of her wine, "isn't this what we came here for? To help me feel like I'm eighteen. Isn't this what I am supposed to do?"

"Oh, like smoking, and drinking?" Zoro scoffed.

"Shut up, Marimo. You swallowed sake more than her when you were eighteen," Sanji scowled.

"I killed more people when I was eighteen," Robin interrupted, which silented both of them.

"Yeah, we forgot you specialize in assasination," Zoro continued. The three feel silent for a moment, but later broken by Robin's laugh.

"Is this what eighteen year olds do? Smoking and drinking?"

"Well, Robin-chan, not all eighteen year olds smoke and drink but... We're getting pretty close."

"Then what is it about?" She asked again, with sending another puff of smoke into the air and coughed once or twice.

"Eighteen is supposed to be the age where people are young, wild, and free." Sanji put out his free hand and brushed Robin's hair, tucking her beautiful dark locks behind her ear. "It's when you set out to the world and figure out what you want to do for the rest of your life, Robin-chan. It's all the experience, the little things that you learn..."

"Like my first cigarette."

"Something like that..."

"I never had a proper eighteen year old, then." Robin laughed politely, this time. "At that age, years ago, I was probably running away from the house of a nice family who surprisingly intended to turn me in to the Marines..." Cigarette ashes fell onto the bar table in front of her, and she wiped it away with her hands. "Every nice family who took me in just wanted the money. My head was worth seventy nine million bellies and it's probably enough to feed them with luxury for say ten years. I never set out to the world for an ambition. I only wanted to survive and the only thing I ever learn... is to betray people for my own personal gain." She laughed again, a sad laugh, this time. "Poneglyph reading. Very black market kind of activity. There's no young, wild and free. I'm young, but I'm wild for all the wrong reasons, and I'm not free at all."

Zoro lifted his head lazily, his one hand bravely snaked lightly around Robin's thin waist - is he drunk too? "Well if it makes you feel any better, when I was eighteen I only hunt people with bounty on their heads for a living."

"Oh Zoro, that's so sweet of you," she turned, resting her chin on her palm and playing with Zoro's golden earrings as they dangled without making noises when they clink. Sanji immediately suggested that they are both half-drunk at least, because if sober Zoro and sober Robin would be coy and flirty as what he had witnessed, he swore he would've rushed to the toilet to puke bricks.

Sanji faked a puke. Zoro turned away and let an embarrassing laugh take over, while Robin leaned back a little, cigarette still in between her fingers. "You are both drunk."

"Sanji, I think Zoro just laughed." Robin replied, ignoring Sanji's earlier comment. "I don't think I've ever heard him laugh, well except when he was happily slashing human flesh. And bone too, maybe."

"This dumbass used to laugh, Robin-chan! But that was back then. After we set sailed for the Reverse Mountain, he's just being serious all the time."

Zoro sighed. "That's because you annoy me all the time."

"You should laugh more often, Zoro. You look good when you laugh," Robin complimented.

Zoro turned red, but controlled his macho.

"So! What should we do next?" Sanji asked.

Zoro looked as if he was about to say something, but he then shook his head. "Nah."

"What? You had something in mind?" Robin asked.

"I was thinking of going to the bay and jump into the sea or something, but I forgot Robin's a hammer."

"Wait, that sounds fairly good," she replied, curiously.

"Robin-chan, but you-"

"Sanji-kun, have I ever drowned with two brave, attractive men like you two in the crew? You can hold me. Let's go."

And yes, Sanji is convinced that Nico Robin is drunk.

* * *

"Three, two-"

And now, they're back to the start, where instead of Sanji and Robin ready to jump off the rooftop of a motel building like a boss and Zoro stopping them, this time Zoro had the lead. He removed his clothing only leaving his moss green boxers - he did notice Robin stealing stares from behind him, which made him feel all tingly inside with all the _damn, is this woman drunk or is she really seduced by, fuck, what the hell, Zoro!_

"-one."

Zoro confidently ran and jumped off the bay, about fifteen metres high from sea level. Not that high, even, for these three pirates who had spent their life chasing enemies and jumping wide gaps of building, bridges and surprisingly challenging landscape. Thriller Bark was far more badass than this cape.

That was the first time Sanji and Robin heard a very teenage-like _woo-hoo _from the swordsman. "Robin-chan, I can promise you that Zoro is really, really drunk. We can't take back to the motel like this. It'll be too awkward."

Robin gave no respond to Sanji, instead she leered down over the bay to watch Zoro swim. She stood up again, in her purple laced bra and panties, and walked back to Sanji. "Sanji, I can't do it!"

Sanji looked as if he's holding his nosebleed. "Sexy... Robin... Chan..."

"Sanji, you go first!"

He summoned his strength - strength to hold his nosebleed and probably whatever in his boxers down, that is - and held Robin with his eyes up to the horizon. "Robin-chan, you go first. Zoro will catch you... Oi Moss-head! Don't let Robin-chwan drown, okay!"

"Yeah, yeah," they heard Zoro from below, followed with the sound of splashed waves.

"Ready, Robin-chwan? Three, two-"

And Robin jumped. Robin jumped off the bay, her skin collided with soft cold breeze from the midnight ocean. Fifteen metres seemed not too high above sea level, but enough to make her feel the journey brought by the gap. For once, she felt light. She tried to hold in her scream, but she screamed anyway, because she's eighteen now, fuck that. And being eighteen, you have loose rules for etiquette when jumping from a bay.

She landed in the cold sea water, her strength losing little by little. Two muscular arms caught her and hold her to the surface. She smiled weakly, throwing her hands around his shoulders. "Thank you, Zoro."

And when Sanji peered over the end of the bay, no one was there in the ocean, no one was there in sight, at all. "Robin-chwan? Marimo?"

* * *

As soon as they were ashore, he laid her on one of those gigantic rocks, and he threw himself next to her, catching his breath. It's not because of exhaustion, carrying hammer friends and saving them from drowning is just a piece of cake to him! It's probably the excitement, the adrenaline from jumping off an ocean's bay. It wasn't even the same kind of adrenaline from fighting for pride and justice with his three treasured katanas.

It was the kind of adrenaline from doing something so useless, yet thrilling. It's like putting his bravery out there for the sake of having fun, not for the sake of pride and other warrior-ish reasons.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Robin asked, smiling and coughing at the same time as she sat up.

"I should ask you that. You okay?"

She nodded. There was a short moment of silence, like she was lost in thought or wonder. "Did you do this when you were eighteen?"

Zoro shook his head. "My friends - Johnny and Yosaku - liked to have fun by showing off. We didn't get much off-the-limelight fun like this."

"You're not drunk," she laughed. "Had fun?"

He nodded. "I had to thank that shitty cook for this. Wonder what kind of fun we'll end up with after this."

"Exercising and training," Robin joked.

"Shut up, woman."

"Reading and gardening."

"Meh. We've done all that."

"Kissing?" She suggested, coyly.

"Is kissing fun?" He was confused on either to laugh or to be embarrassed.

"I never kissed anyone when I was eighteen." Slowly she leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his. A short kiss, and she was also convinced he was drunk when he realized that she allowed her to kiss him, after all. She smiled. "Zoro, you're drunk. You let me kiss you."

Embarrassed, and weakly attempting to cover, he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "yeah, you're right. I'm drunk, drunk, drunk-"

She kissed him again, and he kissed back. She is eighteen now, and she kissed someone. She had to thank Sanji for this, and Zoro, too, felt the need to thank the _shitty cook_ for this. For a moment they got lost in their own world, and thank Sanji for the sudden big splash in the ocean, Robin didn't notice the bulge underneath his moss green boxers.

"Three, two-" Sanji rose back to the surface of the water, relieved to have caught a glimpse of them two waving at him from dry shore.


End file.
